gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Pumpkin
Pumpkin is a supporting character in The Annoying Orange series. He was once a murder weapon because he killed Crabapple by being dropped on him. He appears in Plumpkin, in the end of Crabapple, and finally in Knife's theme song in Theme Song Attack!. His current fate is unknown. Personality Pumpkin is usually very relaxed, but is easily angered by Orange. In his debut appearance, Orange drove him crazy by calling him a "Plumpkin" and showing him his tongue on his eyeball until Pumpkin finally gets really angry and yells at him to stop it. In Crabapple, Pumpkin has became more relaxed and his temper was much longer. At the end, the silly Crab who thinks he's a cowboy drove him crazy by riding him. Biography Plumpkin Pumpkin was brought into the kitchen and Orange mistaked him for his big brother. Pumpkin told Orange that he is actually a pumpkin and became annoyed when Orange repeatedly called him “Plumpkin”. Eventually, Pumpkin gets very frustrated by Orange and yelled at him to stop it. After Orange kept quiet, Pumpkin furiously told Orange about his relaxed personality, and corrected him. When Pumpkin asked him why is Orange mumbling his face, Orange then warned Pumpkin about Knife. Pumpkin was then attacked by Knife who stabbed him repeatedly in the head. Then, Dane Boedigheimer ripped the top of his head off and pulled out his innards. Later, Orange is seen making fun of Pumpkin because Dane Boedigheimer had carved a Halloween face on Pumpkin’s butt, much to Pumpkin's anger. TOE-MAY-TOE Pumpkin does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Orange and Tomato, in which Orange tells Tomato that he is a vegetable like a pumpkin. Tomato says that pumpkins are fruits too. Crabapple Orange annoys Crabapple by mentioning Pumpkin. Then, he accidentally killed Crabapple when he was dropped on him (with a warning from Orange). Pumpkin gets a warning of Crab, who then began to ride him like he did with the Golden Delicious apple. Theme Song Attack! Pumpkin made a very short cameo appearance in Knife's theme song as the first character in the theme song being knifed. He has not appeared since. Quotes Plumpkin *"Thanks a lot. I'm getting real sick and tired of being dragged all over the place." *"I'm not your brother." *"I'm not an orange. I'm a pumpkin." *"Ha ha ha ha, that's real funny." *"Yeah, that's not even a trick." *"It's Pumpkin!" *"OH MY GOD, STOP IT!!!!!!!!" *"You know, I'm a pretty relaxed guy most of the time, and takes alot to get me riled, but you, you are driving me crazy! And I only been here what, a minute!?" *"You don't shut up! And it's Pumpkin! Pumpkin! Not 'Orange', not 'Plumpkin', and I’m not your brother!" *"Huh? Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" *(groans) TOE-MAY-TOE None, he is only mentioned in this episode by Tomato. Crabapple *(sits on Crabapple) "Owww! I think I just sat on a midget apple!" *"Whatever." Theme Song Attack! *(screams silently during Knife's theme song) Trivia *Pumpkin is the first character in the series to receive a nickname by Orange and have his nickname as the episode title. *Pumpkin is the first character to also be used as a murder weapon by Dane Boedigheimer, since he killed Crabapple in the episode by sitting on him (the second was Raspberry Bowl crushing Red Raspberry). *In his debut appearance, he had his top bit cut out and a face carved on his behind. He appears to have healed in his appearance in Crabapple (his behind was probably still carved). *Pumpkin is the first character to not die while being assaulted by Knife, eventually being carved into a jack-o'-lantern. *He is the fourth character in the series. *Pumpkin is the first food to be a murder weapon. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Murder Weapons Category:Fruits and Vegetables Category:Males Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Characters portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer Category:Pumpkins Category:Murder Weapons Category:Deaths by Knife Category:Protagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Former Antagonists Category:Possibly Deceased Category:Friends Category:Multiplayer friend characters Category:Living Episodes